


The Call

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [116]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Abduction, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Missing Persons, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sins of the Father, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally gets the call about the investigation reopened about his father's deeds...Alright, here we go





	The Call

Michael sighed at the electronic cough he heard, “They finally call?”

“Yes, sir. They are requesting your appear for questioning,” Jarvis sounded... worried? It was definitely a new tone.

“Call Matt and Foggy? When do they want me in?”

Jarvis made that worried sound again, “Their biggest concern seems to be where the remains are and if you have any knowledge on- what occurred.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Matt, would it be a bad idea to send the police the old schematics on the building? The one showing the old wood burning incinerator downstairs?”

“No information until we can all get together for the questioning,” Matt's voice drifted, “We'll be free in a few hours if that's good with you.”

Michael sighed, “I got nowhere to be... Do- do I need to bring anything with me?”

“We have everything, don't worry. Just, no talking.”

“Let me know when you're on your way.”

Jarvis circled to hug him and settle beside him, “I- usually I'd offer a drink but you prefer to keep your head when under stress.”

Michael nuzzled his shoulder as he curled toward him, “This, much better than a drink.”

He wasn't sleeping but he was drifting, zoned out on his own pulse and Jarvis' constant hum when Jarvis finally shifted, “They, they're on their way, sir.”

Michael grumbled as he blinked and got up to stretch, “Wanna, do you wanna go with us?”

“I fear the cab may be a bit cramped, sir.”

“I don't care, Peter can't be here, at least you can.”

Jarvis smiled as he hugged him, “They're downstairs, sir. Shall we?”

“Yeah,” he finally smiled back as he headed downstairs. “So, what's the plan?”

Foggy patted his shoulder while Matt gripped his cane, “We aren't going to say anything until they give us what they know. We're just going to listen. Then we're going to offer what they don't know for you getting amnesty. After all, you were in no way at fault for his actions, and anything that occurred after was all his fault.”

“Don't- we, we bring up amnesty and they'll know something else went down... They'll have reason to put me under suspect if we bring it up.”

“We'll, we'll be delicate about it.”

“So, pardoned for any events caused by my father's actions. Whether I was involved or not?”

“You're getting it.”

Jarvis had to stay out of the room, but his lawyers were allowed, “I just- want to state that I had no say in anything that occurred and had no way of- of helping any of them.”

The officer nodded as he pushed a stack of papers toward him, “We are hoping you can help put some of them to rest.”

Matt waved his hand toward the paper, making a show of 'searching' for it before covering the top missing person's image, “You'll forgive us, but- may we look over these privately? There is a lot of trauma bound to that part of his life. We wouldn't want a child's guilt to convict an adult of something he couldn't possibly have been responsible for.”

“I- understand. Technically, the kid was listed missing himself at the time of the disappearances. Our first thought was, some psychotic break- but, the kid was with him the whole time?”

Foggy pulled the papers away while Matt clenched his fists, “Michael was... confined but within his father's care at the time.”

Micheal was blinking, “I- I was listed missing? Before dad died?”

The officer nodded and handed off a missing person's report to him, “Missing, 13 years old... Presumed dead. When- when your name came up, one of the old timers brought it up. He-”

Michael leaned back, “That's why, that's why- He stayed here so long. Grieving father has to stay put, has to- to accept before moving on.”

“Can we get some water too?” Matt asked as the officer left.

“I'll, get some water.”

Michael was already setting a few pages into a stack, instantly recalling the faces... He shook his head, “Kid, we don't have to do this all at once,” Matt carefully set a hand on his shoulder as he brushed at his eyes.

“He- he put up a fight... Dad, dad had a black eye the next time I saw him. Think he broke his nose too,” Michael mumbled as he set a man's picture into the known pile. “He, kept trying to get me loose, tried everything. He-” Michael let out a broken laugh, “Had a- it was this buckle or something. I think it was in his shoe. Like an emergency knife. Kept, trying- Ended up, ended up cutting himself trying to get me out. I- I backed off and tried to stay away from him after, after it happened. He, gave me space and just- threw himself at the door until, I got hungry.”

“Did, he didn't bring home men after that, did he?”

Michael shook his head, “Not- not full grown. Sometimes- sometimes he'd bring home young, weak looking guys... but it wasn't often.”

Matt squeezed his shoulder when there was a knock on the door, “You recognized these ones.”

“Yes, from my room.”

“We may need to take a break,” Foggy said as he got the water, “He's... he's zoning out. We don't want to put him into an unstable mental state.”

Michael held out the pages he'd already been through, “These, I recognize, they're... deceased. The- the Penthouse use to have access to an old coal furnace. Dad- dad would always warn me to stay away from it when they, they had us get out of the upper floors due to tornadoes.”

“You know he- used the furnace?”

“I- never witnessed it, but- I know they're dead. He- had a, it sounded like a grinder... I'd hear it running when- when he- cleaned my room. All of our residences had an old coal or wood furnace. I know that's what he did with them.”

Matt tugged him, “Come on, Michael, let's take a walk for a few minutes.”

Michael nodded, “Okay, yeah-”

“Sir, mind if I join you,” Jarvis' voice made him relax a little more.

“Yeah, J, you can always join.”

Michael snuggled himself against Jarvis' side as they took a short walk, laughing when Matt stopped to grab a coffee, “Kid, you've never had station coffee, let's keep it that way.” Matt sighed when 'Foggy' started sounding from his phone. “I thought I turned that off...”

“Hush and answer it, your husband is calling.”

Michael leaned against Jarvis as he distanced his hearing away from the hissing of the coffee machines and register while they waited for their orders. “Michael, we got a deal. We- we give them the info they have no clue about and you never have to worry about your past again.”

“They get in contact with the other areas we lived in?”

“Yeah, there's- there's a federal agent coming in to take over...”

“Your voice says 'fuck' with so many words.”

“Let's just say our last run in with feds was not a good one.”

“This- this is going to be my life for awhile, isn't it?”

“Unfortunately,” Matt grumbled as he reached out for his drink, and shuffled away to head out the door as Michael grabbed his own and followed.

“So, Feds mean hard ball?”

“Probably.”

“J, can you warn Peter I might be awhile?”

“Already informed, sir. He's not here per your request, otherwise he would be.”

“Thanks, J. What's the chances I still got a job at the hospital once this comes to light?”

“No charges, no reason to take such action against you, sir,” Jarvis responds then blinks, “Forgive me, automatic response to questions not addressed to individuals is to respond.”

“You're not wrong.”

Jarvis smirked, “Peter is home, he's... attempting to make stuffed chicken breasts for dinner. He's inquiring if we'll return in time for it.”

“That depends on a whole lot... what's he stuffing them with?”

“He's-” Jarvis let out an soft, amused crackle, making Matt smirk, “attempting broccoli cheese stuffed.”

Michael groaned, “Remind me to clean the oven before using it.”

Jarvis grinned, “I'll make sure the mess is cleaned.”

“Thanks, J. Now, back to the station?”

“Yeah, they'll meet us there.”

“Good think I just lost my appetite.”

“We can pick something up on the way if you're hungry, sir.”

“Maybe after... everything, then we can both lecture Peter about what all needs to be done to keep everything inside when making stuffed recipes.”

“He did rather well with the stuffed peppers, sir,” Michael was glaring at Jarvis' smirk.

“Ya know, as long as you don't puncture a pepper, there's not really a whole lot of ways to fuck that up.”

Jarvis smirked, “He found that out the first attempt he made, luckily he he took my advise to put them in a sided pan.”

“Please tell me he took the advise this time?”

Jarvis' smirked fell, “I- forgot to advise to... I was preoccupied.”

Michael snickered even as he groaned, “Well, looks like we'll be cleaning the stove when we get home.”

Matt took them back once he was sure Michael wasn't pulling away and was aware and settled away from the events. “So, this has been handed off to the feds?”

“Yeah, we- at this point we had to. If what Michael said about all the residences then we- we've got a lot more than just...”

Michael sighed as he settled back into the chair, “Someone heading in?”

“Yeah,” the officer shrugged, “Sorry guys, looks like you'll miss happy hour.”

Matt shrugged, “As long as we can order in dinner-”

“Second that,” Michael called as he held up a hand. “Can- I kinda want fruit and meat... Shit, yeah that's not going to go over well.”

Foggy smirked, “Oh, we'll figure something out... If all else fails, we could use that as an excuse to get rid of the feds when they piss us off.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You really don't like feds, do you?”

Matt smirked and gripped his cane, “They always piss you off at some point. I'm gonna hit the head before they get here, need something on my way back?”

“A different origin story,” Michael mumbled and ended up cracking himself up when they didn't have a clue what caused it.

 

 


End file.
